Songs of Strawhats
by nostrum001
Summary: This story consists of several Strawhats' (and other One Piece Character's) one-shot romances, inspired by certain songs. The title of a chapter is the title of a song.


_**Hello, Nico-ya**_

Law called but she didn't answer the phone. So he decided to leave a voice message. He cleared his throat and began; "Hello, Nico-ya. This is Law, Tralfalgar Law. I was wondering after all these years if..." His voice cracked. "if you'd like to meet me and go over everything."

After Law sent it, he tossed his phone to the couch and sat on the other side of the couch, with his hand on his forehead. People say that time will heal but he didn't feel healed at all. He thought of Robin, his ex-girlfriend who seemed to know everything that he thinks.

'Hello. Can you hear me?' Law thought, but felt stupid. When Law and Robin were younger and free, they used to dream about the future... together. He missed the times before they broke up.

Robin always pursued her dream and had an opportunity to do so but she had to move far away and Law couldn't take the news very well. Robin was a big part of Law's life but he couldn't move with her so Law asked her to stay here, stay next to him. But Robin reasoned that they could still contact each other... but it turned into an argument, leaving both of them scarred. Robin left the next day and he never contacted her.

Only if he had understood the difference between them and got over a 'million of' miles.

* * *

Robin watched Law sadly from outside of Law's house. She wanted to go in there, say she would love to meet him again. That she misunderstood him. But she can't do that, for she's already dead.

After she moved into a new city, Ohara, Robin called Law few times everyday-probably would be a thousand times in total until now if she hadn't gave up on him. She wanted to tell him she was sorry for everything but stubborn Law never picked up the phone. She sent messages saying she's sorry for breaking your heart.

The reason why she gave up on him would be the day when Robin visited a cafe and saw Law.. and a brown-haired girl next to him. He was smiling at the girl and she smiled back. Robin could see now the fact that they broke up doesn't tear him apart anymore. That's when her condition got worse.

Robin had a cancer but she fought hard against it because of her dream... and Law. Since she saw Law living well without her, she lost the will to live and the cancer quickly took over her.

* * *

Law was mentally beating himself up. Why did he stay stubborn and not answer the call from Robin? A year and a half later their breakup, he visited Ohara with Lamie, Law's younger sister. Lamie was overjoyed to visit Robin with Law and he couldn't help but smile at his happy sister. But they weren't able to find Robin and came back home. The calls from Robin ended as well after their visit to Ohara.

Law decided he couldn't give up and left another message. " Hello, Nico-ya, how are you? It was typical of me to talk about myself that time. I'm sorry and I hope that you are well. You did made it to the town you wanted to go, right? I-I miss you, Nico-ya."

He closed his phone shut and stared out the window. The door bell rang and he opened the door. A postman gave him a letter. "I'm sorry for such late delievery, sir" What was he talking about? "We had this mail for about a year or so, unable to decipher the addressee's address."

The envelope had Nico Robin's name as addresser and Law quickly opened the envelope. He read the letter and clutched it. He picked some flowers and got on his car. He drove as fast as the car could go-breaking law, his namesake.

Law arrived at the public cemetery of a city where Robin once had lived. It was very silent and there was only one person-the ground keeper. He told Law where Robin lies at.

"Hello, Nico-ya." Law said gravely. He placed the flowers next to her tombstone. "I'm stupid.. I should have seen that our time together was running out." Teardrops of regret, of missing fell to the ground. "I came here to say hello to your side and say I'm sorry." He wished desperately that Robin could hear him.

Then he felt a gentle breeze and it almost smelled like Robin-that addictive floral scent. Law half-smiled, half-cried. "Is that your hello?"

Law visited Robin's grave... from time to time.


End file.
